


Meant For

by sabershadowkat



Series: How Sam Saved Dean By Becoming Evil [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 02:08:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4373126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabershadowkat/pseuds/sabershadowkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>In the choice between Dean and all of humanity, Dean would always win.</i><br/>Based on mid-season 3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meant For

**Author's Note:**

> Fourth of six stories in this series.

Sam checked his eyes in the window’s reflection and then rubbed them in annoyance. It was becoming harder and harder for them to revert to normal. He looked again and was glad to see the silver film that usually covered his eyeballs had disappeared. He unlocked the motel room’s door and pushed it open. 

Beyond the threshold, Dean looked up from the magazine he was reading. “Hey,” Sam said and waited. 

Dean tossed the magazine on the round table. The legs of the tilted chair thumped on the floor. “You better’ve brought food.” 

Sam held up the takeout bag from Kentucky Fried Chicken. 

Dean stood. His chain bracelets jingled softly as he walked to the door and reached outside for the bag. His bare feet smudged the rock salt line when Sam snagged Dean’s wrist and dragged him into a hungry kiss. 

Sam had come back to the room for nourishment, too. 

Dean’s navy sweats tented slightly in the front when Sam let him go. “Fuck first, then eat?” Sam asked. 

Dean nodded, eyes darkening with lust. “Give me a minute,” he said, heading for the bathroom. 

Sam set the food bag on the table, shed his heavy coat, and made sure his cell phone was off. Nothing ruined the mood more than dealing with demon politics. Sometimes, he questioned the sanity in disposing of the humans running the various countries. He heard Dean rattling around in the bathroom and knew it had been the right decision. In the choice between Dean and all of humanity, Dean would always win. 

Sam stepped over the ring he’d installed in the floor to attach Dean’s leash to and walked over to the nightstand beside the king-sized bed. Unbuttoning his jeans, he freed his erection through the slit in his boxers. He stroked his hand along the rigid length, feeling it pulse in his palm in anticipation. He snagged a condom from the nightstand, rolled it on, and added a dollop of lube. Wiping his hand on the faded rose bedspread, he sat on the bed and waited for Dean. 

Dean was naked when he came out of the bathroom, cock flushed and heavy between his legs. Faint shadows highlighted the ridges of muscle in his abdomen. Freckles spotted his pale skin and dark hair matted his groin. The sultry curve of his lips begged for a kiss. 

Sam tilted his chin and Dean took the invitation. Mouths fitted together perfectly, Sam flicked his tongue along the seam of Dean’s lips and dipped inside when Dean parted for him. He drank in the welling passion, tasting the heat that burned between them. Sam’s body ached with need, as it did anytime Dean was within reach. He tugged Dean closer to him, making his want known. 

Breaking the kiss, Dean straddled Sam’s lap, his knees depressing the bed on either side of Sam. He bit his lower lip, his teeth white against the saliva-wet pink of his mouth. Sam moaned as Dean sank down on him. Sam’s cock was surrounded by the hot, tight sheath of Dean’s body. His fingers flexed on Dean’s bare hips, pulling him more snuggly onto Sam’s lap. 

Dean braced his hands on Sam’s shoulders and began to move. Sam enjoyed it when Dean rode him; Dean’s voluntary actions made fucking him that much sweeter. Sam curved his hands inward, cupping the firm globes of Dean’s ass. His fingertips brushed the edges of Dean’s hole and he felt himself as his cock slid in and out. Dean’s erection rubbed against Sam’s shirt-clad stomach. His eyes were heavy-lidded with desire. The charm around his neck thumped rhythmically against his breastbone with every bounce. 

Giving into his fate was the best thing Sam had ever done. Once he had, Sam was able to claim Dean and save Dean’s life from the contract he’d made with the Crossroads Demon. And this was what Dean had always been meant for, not fighting uselessly in a war he couldn’t win. It had taken more than a year of training and the majority of the human population being snuffed out at Sam’s command for Dean to be broken in. Since then, Dean belonged to Sam completely, body, heart, and soul, and Sam loved it. 

He’d always wanted a pet.


End file.
